I don't deserve you
by Bell5aLuna
Summary: Just fluff...no plot. Set after the curse was broken, but really, It's not set anywhere in perticular. Probably a One-shot. But I might add to it if you want. Might be a bit out of character, but I had to write it. Hope you enjoy!


**Hi, this is my first story, so please review and be gentle!**

**I don't own any of the characters...la di da...we know the drill!**

**It has not been beta'd so all the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

"Wake up, sleepy head." I whispered as I carried the wooden tray over to the bed. Regina opened her eyes, squinted for a second then sat up. "What's this?" she asked, voice still groggy from sleep. I put the tray on her lap and kissed her forehead. "I made you breakfast."

She looked over the food and slowly ran a finger over the rose lying next to the plate. "I can see that, dear, why?" she eyed me suspiciously. "Because I love you, and I wanted to do something nice." I put my hand on her knee and squeezed lightly. A glint of something flashed in her eyes, invisible to anyone not paying close enough attention. Something that only peeked out when a situation got too real for Regina's façade to mask, something, mind you, that didn't happen often.

"What?" I enquired.

"I don't deserve you." She whispered. She looked so frail. Nothing I'd ever seen before. "I know." I joked, but regretted it immediately upon seeing the hurt look in Regina's eyes. I started to apologize, but she was having none of it. She put the tray down on the bed and pushed past me, getting up. "You should leave." She said sternly. The 'tough as nails' Mayor persona back in place. Perfect, it's now or never. "No." I said, sitting on the corner of her queen sized bed and crossing my arms. "Excuse me?" I had to suppress a grin at the look of utter shock on her face. _How dare I. _"I'm not leaving." I clarified. She threw her hands in the air. She was pissed. "Why? Why don't you leave? You're obviously too good for me."

"You don't get it, do you? Then again, how could you? You've been pretending for so long I don't think you know the difference between what's real and what's not." She opened her mouth to say something, but I wouldn't let her. "I know who you are, I know what you are, I know what you've done, Regina, look at me…" I got up when she turned and grabbed her arm. I forced her to turn back to me. She looked up into my eyes. Her gaze could have melted glass, had she wanted it to. I didn't let it get to me. "I know all of that and I'm still here. I didn't leave, I didn't push you away. I stayed. Do you hear me, Regina? I stayed. And I'm not about to leave now." Her mask was cracking, I could feel it. "As for the other comment, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I was joking. And when you think about it, and when you ask society, it's not exactly a false statement."

Regina looked surprised again. "Meaning…" "Well, I am Snow white's daughter. And you are…well, you." I breathed the '_you' _in her ear. Goosebumps erupted all over her skin. "So why are you here again?" She managed to choke out. "I've never been one to care what other people think of me, plus, like I said, you're so…you." I repeated the 'you' action. I felt her knees buckle so I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her flush against me. She put her arms around my neck. I wiggled my right leg in between hers and pushed my knee against her core. She gasped and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

I walked us backward, until Regina's back hit the wall. She lifted her head to look at me and I took the opportunity to lock my lips over hers. She bucked her hips trying to up the friction my knee caused. Her thin pyjama bottoms did little to hide the dampness seeping onto my leg. I moaned at the thought that I was doing that to her. Her movements on my leg picked up, but I removed it. She whimpered at the loss. "Eager, are we?" I whispered between kisses. She just let out a soft noise. I guided my hand from her back down to her ass, gave it a quick squeeze and moved up again, lifting her shirt. I trailed my hand over the smooth skin of her back, dipping into the back of her shorts to grad her ass again and pull her tighter. I moved my hand to her stomach, dragging my nails lightly over her skin. I grew impatient with my own pace and decided to stop teasing the poor woman. I slowly pushed my hand under the waist band of her shorts and panties, straight to the source of the dampness on my leg. She moaned loudly and arched her body when I flicked a finger over her clit. She parted her legs enough for me to reach deeper into her underwear. She was dripping. I found her opening and slowly pushed one finger inside. Her breath hitched. I started pumping my finger in and out, every so often allowing my thumb to press against her clit. A cascade of moans and curses flooded the room. "More…" she breathed. I obliged, adding a second finger and upping the pace.

"Oh, god, yes…mmm…" she moaned, her voice getting louder with each thrust. I could tell she was close, so I picked up the pace and rubbed hard on her clit with my thumb. She let out a high pitched squeal that almost made me come undone by itself. "So..close…" she breathed. "Cum for me, baby. I've got you. I love you, baby, just let go." I kept telling her softly. One hard thrust and she fell over the edge into oblivion, my name on her lips.


End file.
